Neurostimulation devices deliver therapy in the form of electrical stimulation pulses to treat symptoms and conditions, such as chronic pain, Parkinson's disease, or epilepsy, for example. Implantable neurostimulation devices, for example, deliver neurostimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes located proximate to the muscles and nerves of a patient.
Clinician programmers are used to control and program the neurostimulation devices with stimulation sequences to treat symptoms and conditions. These clinician programmers and devices of their type are relatively small to allow for easy transportation and storage. The portability has its price, however. It is difficult for more than one person to view the relatively small screen of a handheld programmer. People would have to crowd around the device to be able to attempt to see what is happening on the screen.
Further, even though the clinician programmer is portable, there are some areas where its use may be restricted. For instance, a clinician programmer may be covered under the drapes while a sales representative is talking to the patient. The clinician programmer thus may not be visible to the physician. As another example, the clinician programmer may not be a sterile device and cannot be taken into the sterile field in an operating room. Since the clinician programmer must remain outside of the sterile field, the physician is unable to read the screen while performing the procedure. Accordingly, the physician must verbally interact with and rely on someone (an external operator), who acts as his eyes and hands controlling the programmer outside of the sterile field. The situation could also be reversed, where the physician is doing the programming, and the staff is observing his/her actions, for example, talking to the patient at the head end of the surgery table. In any case, requiring an extra person results in additional time for the procedure to be completed as a result of the verbal communication of the programming device state and adjustments to be made between the physician and the external operator. The verbal interchange may also result in miscommunication which will add additional time to complete the procedure and possibly result in more severe consequences.
In addition, due to the small size of the clinician programmer, it may be difficult for users and observers to precisely identify an area of the screen (on the clinician programmer) where the user is performing data entry or other programming actions. In other words, users and observers may not know what part of the screen is being touched while the user is interacting with the user interface. Also, if device is coupled to an external monitor, observers will not know what part of the clinician screen is being touched by the user, especially if the external monitor and the observers are typically located in a separate room than the clinician programmer and the user.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more deficiencies in the prior art.